Memoria
by amaha
Summary: Insiden membuat Naruto bertemu orang - orang spesial. Yang mampu membuatnya melepas mimpi-mimpi—ketika cahaya masuk di antara gelapnya terowongan kereta itu. Mild SasuNaru.


a/n: terinspirasi (lebih tepatnya menuliskan kembali cuman karakter dan sana - sininya diganti) dari death-scene karakter favorit saya, _otonashi yuzuru_ dari _angel beats!_. dedicated to rikka's birthday ;; happy birthday, darling!

**beta-reader: FBSN. thank you FBSN!**

* * *

Ketika aku membuka mata, hanya ada satu warna. Hitam.

Bukan seperti kegelapan lagi rasanya—warna pekat ini jauh lebih gelap dari kegelapan yang biasa kutakutkan waktu semua lampu apartemenku kumatikan.

Awalnya aku hanya mendengar bunyi nafasku sendiri yang begitu keras—namun ketika aku mulai menggigil kecil oleh lubang hitam tempat aku berada ini—aku pun berusaha bangkit. Jariku berbunyi pelan _krek, krek!_ Ketika aku menekannya pada permukaan lantai… Besi di bawahku dan mendorong diriku bangkit.

Sepertinya aku telah jatuh. Di suatu tempat—yang jelas bukan rumah. Lantai kamar tidurku dari kayu.

Dan terlebih—bau apa… Ini… _Menusuk sekali_.

Sosok–sosok benda tak jelas serasa berputar di antara kunang-kunang mataku. Satu tanganku menggapai udara dan beruntungnya menemukan sebuah tiang—_besi_ lagi, walaupun cukup licin namun cukup untuk membantuku berdiri.

Bau itu tidak hilang. _Kami…_

Aku sadar benar ini adalah bau darah. Namun kali ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah mati di sini hingga berbau darah sehebat ini. Udara dingin menghembuskan nafas–nafas kematian. Membuat isi perutku serasa diaduk–aduk. Peganganku mulai basah oleh keringat dingin.

Dalam kepala segala gambaran tentang apa yang mungkin menyebabkan kejadian ini berputar cepat. Apa ada hewan mati? Atau bahkan… Bahkan… Manusia? Semoga tidak. Semoga. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang mati di dekatku—bisa saja aku dijebak dan nanti dituduh membunuh orang.

Walaupun ragu–ragu, namun aku akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendongak dari hanya memandangi ujung sepatuku dan dalam keremangan kegelapan pekat ini, aku mulai melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab bau itu.

Aku berada dalam sebuah lorong. _Dalam kereta_, jawaban itu langsung datang. Aku berdiri di depan dua deretan kursi–kursi dalam kereta.

Dengan… Orang–orang pada setiap kursi.

Orang–orang itu tidak terduduk rapi seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Mereka seperti dilemparkan saja asal dalam deretan kursi itu. Mereka berdarah—warna merah itu membercak di segala arah. Telingaku yang entah kenapa baru kusadari berdenging dari tadi telah kembali normal—aku berharap saja telingaku tetap tuli seperti tadi—agar tidak perlu mendengar tiap suara dalam keadaan horror ini. Erangan. Isakan. Tiap orang dalam kubangan darahnya yang berbau memuakkan sendiri. Kursi–kursi ada yang lepas dan menggencet mereka—barang–barang berceceran.

Nafasku tercekik. Aku… Tidak pernah melihat pemandangan semengerikan seperti ini sebelumnya…

Pikiranku kalut. Gambar–gambar yang tadi lewat menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum aku jatuh tak sadar tadi kini hilang dalam kegelapan. Aku hampir saja mau merelakan peganganku yang terlalu basah sekarang—untuk meluncur bebas dan aku akan terhempas duduk kembali. Apa ini? Apa mimpi buruk? Siapapun, bangunkan aku sekarang!

Kemudian, satu suara yang lebih besar dari denging yang kembali merasuki pendengaranku membuatku tersentak bangun.

Aku berbalik. Lututku kini hampir lemas dan gemetaran.

Kulihat sosok seorang—remaja, pemuda dalam mantelnya terjatuh pada lututnya dan terjerembab ke lantai kereta. Sepertinya ia kehabisan tenaga. Dari mana ia masuk? Apa ada jalan keluar?

"Hei, Kau tak apa–apa?" walaupun kakiku nyeri habis—sepertinya cukup lama tidak digunakan—aku pun setengah berlari padanya. Ia sudah bangun dan berlutut ketika aku sampai di depannya. Rambutnya hitam sekali. Beda dengan milikku yang pirang.

Mataku sudah mulai terbiasa dalam kegelapan dan kusadari ada tetesan darah dari kepalanya. Tanpa ragu tanganku maju dan meraih kepalanya, berusaha sedikit lembut. Ia sepertinya terlalu lelah untuk menolak lagi, dan hanya bertumpu di satu tangan untuk tetap duduk terbungkuk.

Jempolku merasakan robekan kecil di pelipisnya. Tidak dalam. Untung saja. Mungkin jika aku punya sedikit air di tasku—aku bisa membersihkannya. Tapi untuk sekarang—

Kurobek ujung lengan kemejaku yang berlengan panjang untuk membebat kepalanya. Untuk mengentikan darah yang mengucur.

"Apa ada lagi lukamu? Kau merasa pusing? Mual?"

Dia menghindari menatap mataku ketika berusaha berdiri lagi tanpa menjawab.

"Hei." Apa ia tuli?

"…Tidak," ia akhirnya menjawab ketika berpegangan pada tiang besi yang sama sepertiku tadi.

Matanya hitam, hampir sekelam kegelapan yang pertama kali kutemui tadi. "Apa Kau dokter?"

Ada sekelibat harapan dalam ekspresinya yang keras. Aku luluh dan ingin sekali menjawab 'ya, aku seorang dokter!' padanya. Namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Nah, aku hanya murid medis." Apakah itu membantu, heh? Akulah yang kini menghindari tatapannya dan menatap ke arah datangnya dia tadi. Apa ada pintu yang terbuka sebagai jalan keluar?

"Aku sudah mendobrak pintu keluar," sepertinya orang ini pintar membaca pikiranku, atau aku saja yang terlalu blak–blakkan menunjukkannya? Kulihat ia merosot saja pada tiang itu. Ia berkeringat banyak. Sepertinya ia berbohong tadi soal luka lain. Nanti sajalah dulu, salahnya sendiri tidak mengatakannya! Yang penting—

"Apa yang terjadi di luar? Kenapa Kau kembali ke sini lagi?" semestinya jika ia mendobrak pintu, ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk.

Mata kami bertemu lagi. Sepertinya kami berdua mempunyai mata yang sama–sama keras—karena jarang aku bertemu lawan mata yang tidak akan berusaha lebih sopan lagi untuk menatap terlalu lama di mata.

Namun ia pun memutuskan kontak itu dan menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

_Huh._ Ketus. Aku ingin mencibir, namun kondisinya yang kelihatan payah itu membuatku menahan diri sedikit. Tanpa berkata lain aku pun mulai menyeret kakiku yang berat pelan–pelan ke pintu kereta.

Benar saja, pintu itu yang kutebak telah penyot seperti isi kereta yang seolah baru dikocok ini—terdapat beberapa bekas hantaman. Orang tadi gigih juga mendobraknya. _Terimakasih_.

Aku merasa seperti orang tua ketika meniti pelan–pelan turun dari kereta. Namun, hasilnya memang sedikit memberikan rasa nyaman. Di sini bau darah tidak terlalu tajam; dan erangan yang seolah menarikku untuk segera menuju kumpulan orang setengah sekarat itu tidak sejelas tadi.

Namun kenapa di sini tidak ada cahaya?

Ketika aku melihat ke depanku, aku pun menemukan jawabannya.

Gerbong depan kereta ini sudah tertimbun bebatuan besar. Langit–langit terowongan sepertinya runtuh.

Dan sialnya, di depan yang kuharapkan sebagai akhir terowongan ini kini tersumbat rapat oleh langit-langit yang runtuh juga. Rapat. Tidak ada setitikpun cahaya masuk.

Yang membuat harapanku jatuh dalam, dalam sekali adalah ukuran puing yang menghalangi jalan terowongan ini. _Inhuman_. Terlalu besar. Hanya alat berat, kuyakin, yang bisa menyingkirkan mereka.

Ketika aku berbalik, berharap akan sisi lain terowongan ini, yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Entah berapa jauh kereta telah terlarikan. Kakiku sekarang saja sudah terasa terlalu lelah, aku tidak akan sanggup menyusuri jalur panjang.

Tanganku tanpa sadar menyarungkan dirinya sendiri lagi ke dalam saku jasku. Kurasakan sesuatu dalam situ—

_Handphone!_

Kukeluarkan benda itu—yang kini jadi tumpuan harapanku yang lain. Layarnya menyala terang ketika kubuka, membuatku mataku berjengit namun berusaha berfokus langsung pada sudut layar itu, menghiraukan tatapan mata foto orang tuaku yang telah dipasang jadi _wallpaper_.

XX Januari 2010  
_01.29 a.m_

…Aku… naik kereta pada pagi hari. Sudah selama itukah aku pingsan?

Dan… sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu, sesuatu, _sesuatu…_

_Ujian!_

Mataku terbelalak dan aku kini menatap langsung ke wajah tersenyum orang tuaku yang begitu menyilaukan. _Ujian. UJIAN._ Bertahun–tahun, sekian yen yang kukumpulkan dari segala kerja berat dan setiap bulir keringat waktu aku belajar kini kandas rasanya. Ujian. Aku harusnya pagi ini mengikuti ujian untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo!

Rasanya menyedihkan. Aku tahu, mungkin nanti aku bisa mengejar gelombang selanjutnya, namun, _namun_—kata–kata ibu terngiang lagi. _Dulu, _ayah pergi pagi – pagi ikut gelombang pertama ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo dan sukses diterima dengan beasiswa karena nilai – nilainya yang luar biasa. Ayahnya begini, ayah begini, ayah begitu—

Apa aku gagal menjadi seperti ayah?

Langkah–langkahku bergema dalam gelapnya terowongan itu ketika aku mendekati puing–puing yang menghalangi jalan keluar. Kuangkat _handphone_-ku ke atas, ke samping, ke mana saja, berusaha mencari sinyal. Dari tadi _handphone_-ku belum berhasil mendapat koneksi dengan jaringan lagi.

_Nihil. _Aku mundur kembali. Ketika aku mendongak pun, penyumbat terowongan itu menjulang tinggi sombong karena tak bisa kuterobos.

Sambil menelan kepahitan situasi ini bulat–bulat, aku menutup kembali _handphone _-ku dan menyisipkannya lagi di dalam kantong. Dalam–dalam. Cukup, perihnya melihat foto ayah dan ibu yang begitu bahagia kepadaku yang dalam situasi seperti ini. Padahal biasanya aku memandangi _display_ itu bila aku merasa sedih, _down._

Aku pun menutup mata, dan teringat lagi suara rintihan yang berasal dari dalam kereta. Dan gambar pucatnya muka si ketus tadi. Dia berkeringat dingin. Mereka semua terluka.

Setengah kusadari, kakiku sudah mengambil langkahnya sendiri untuk membawaku berbalik, masuk kembali dalam kereta. Mungkin sudah diatur oleh siapapun dewa di atas sana aku terjebak di sini, dengan tugas harus menolong orang itu semua.

* * *

Senter _emergency_ yang syukurnya ada juga, dalam gerbong ini kuambil. Satu persatu para penumpang yang masih bernafas kupapah keluar kereta, dengan atau tanpa bantuan si pucat (yang kemudian kusadari rambutnya bergaya pantat ayam). Toh akhirnya ia membantu, tanpa kuminta. Demi apa kalau dia sampai menolak untuk menolong—dia termasuk yang paling sehat di antara penumpang lainnya!

Tapi terus terang aku cukup salut. Dia kelihatannya dari kalangan atas (dan aku juga heran kenapa ia naik kereta biasa seperti ini)—dilihat dari bekas–bekas mantelnya yang terbuat dari bahan yang sepertinya mahal. Dan sepatunya. Tampangnya juga khas orang kaya—sedikit congkak walaupun lumayan. Dia, yang kini kupanggil 'pantat-ayam' saja—mau bersusah–susah memindahkan jika ada besi atau benda berat lain yang menjepit setiap orang. Mati atau masih hidup. Lihatlah kami berdua sekarang, baju yang sudah kusetrika susah payah kemarin malam kini kusut dengan debu dan bercak darah kering menghiasinya. Lengan kemejaku saja tinggal setengah karena stok perban sangatlah kurang dari yang berhasil aku cari.

Si Pantat Ayam sendiri sudah menanggalkan mantelnya entah di mana dan menggulung lengan kemejanya untuk terus bekerja. Memang jelas terlihat bahwa ia bukan orang medis, gerak–geriknya pun masih kaku ketika ada seseorang yang ia tolong berpegangan padanya. Namun kini ia tidak sepucat tadi dan kini, berkat kerja kami sudah semua orang yang masih selamat sudah berada di luar.

Di dalam udaranya terlalu pengap. Terlalu banyak figur tak bernyawa lagi yang pastinya akan membuat semua orang tidak enak jika melihat ke mata–mata itu yang kini kosong, tidak bernyawa itu. Bau darah terlalu menusuk di dalam. Dan akan sulit mengobati mereka semua dalam sempitnya gerbong.

Hanya ada 9 orang yang selamat selain aku dan si Pantat Ayam. Sekitar 15 lainnya, kalau aku tidak salah hitung, kami tinggalkan di dalam karena sudah meninggal. Aku hanya membenarkan posisi mereka dan berdoa agar mereka dapat pergi dengan tenang. Ironis. Kondisi mereka ironis. Aku—kami tidak akan dapat membersihkan luka–luka mereka untuk sekarang, karena persediaan air bahkan belum tentu cukup untuk kami semua.

Si Pantat Ayam menemukan sebotol air mineral yang kemudian ia sodorkan kepadaku ketika aku kebingungan hendak membersihkan luka orang–orang ini.

Setelah berhasil membebat seorang ibu, aku iseng mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi dan terus bertanya tentang namanya. Awalnya dia tentu menolak untuk bicara namun akhirnya si Pantat Ayam menggumam.

_Sasuke._

Oooh, namanya Sasuke. Ketika kutanya nama belakangnya, kali ini ia menolak menjawab. Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku sendiri sebagai Naruto. _Heh._ Awalnya aku sudah berpikir muluk–muluk untuk memakai nama samaran atau sebagainya, tapi untuk apa? Kami semua senasib. Di dalam tempat ini.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke sekitar rel terowongan yang kini diisi orang – orang yang kami keluarkan. Hanya aku yang masih bekerja, Sasuke kulihat sosoknya sedang duduk diam di ujung ruangan, dan satu lagi—seorang pria muda seumuranku yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka tengah duduk, matanya menerawang. Kiba hanya menderita cedera kepala juga, dan ia telah menolong banyak dalam mengeluarkan yang lainnya. Ia kelihatannya orang baik.

Dengung lembut percakapan orang – orang itu dalam volume bisikan menggema ke ruang kecil ini. Mereka bercecer, ada yang sendiri, berdua, atau berkelompok maksimal tiga. Sebuah lampu emergency yang kami temukan dalam tas seorang penumpang menjadi penerang karena mereka semua terlihat tertekan dalam kegelapan. Aku pun sudah merindukan sinar matahari.

Tanganku pun melanjutkan membalut luka yang telah kubersihkan di kaki seorang anak kecil. Anak laki – laki kecil dalam topi singa lautnya yang ia pegang erat–erat menahan perih lukanya. Aku tersenyum mengingat memori bagaimana aku dulu mirip anak ini, setiap kali ayah mengobati lukaku yang merupakan hasil lasakku sendiri.

"Konohamaru-chan, lukamu sudah selesai kuperban!"

Aku merasa cukup bangga dengan suara ceriaku yang telah berhasil kustel mulus di depan anak–anak. "Jangan banyak bergerak ya; jika perbannya basah atau kau haus-panggil saja aku, Kiba, atau _'suke_!"

Matanya yang sudah tergenang air mata terkerjap-kerjap berusaha menghapus keinginan ingin menangis. Ia mengangguk kuat-kuat. Aku mengelus kepalanya. Kuat sekali anak ini; kakeknya telah ia saksikan meninggal dalam melindunginya dari bagasi yang bertumpahan dari langit-langit.

Aku pun beranjak, kini setelah selesai membalut dan merawat orang-orang ini seadanya, aku ingin melakukan hal yang sudah jadi minatku—menyusuri bagian lain terowongan ini. Mencari jalan keluar lain kalau ada. Tubuhku gatal ingin merasakan udara yang bergerak di samping nafasku sendiri.

_Segelap apapun_ dari kejauhan—terowongan itu kelihatannya, ada senter yang bisa kupakai.

_Segelap apapun_, kuharap nanti bisa kutemukan setitik cahaya yang berasal dari dunia luar. Biar bisa memanggil bantuan. Hanya sedikit air yang kutemukan sejauh ini, untuk _supply_ 9 orang ditambah kecilnya harapan untuk tim penyelamat agar datang. Aku sendiri kurang yakin bisa mengatur agar semua orang agar bisa bertahan.

"Kiba," panggilku ketika sampai di tempatnya. Ia kini sedang mencoba menghibur seorang gadis kecil—satu–satunya anak–anak lain selain Konohamaru. Gadis itu hanya ditemani teddy-bearnya dan ayahnya yang berbalut perban di sebelahnya.

"Eh, ya?"

"Senter yang tadi itu..." Aku menggosok belakang kepalaku, tersenyum.

"Oh-! _Sorry_, tadi kupakai untuk bermain sebentar!" tawanya terdengar konyol—dan ia pun merogoh senter darurat lain dari dalam saku mantelnya.

Aku mengangguk, dan segera kudapati Kiba membuka mulut pastinya hendak bertanya, _untuk apa senter itu?_

"Aku ingin menyusuri sisi lain terowongan. Siapa tahu ada jalan keluar dan—aku bisa kembali dengan bantuan," _Kuharap demikian_. Senyumku terasa hampir hambar. Namun kugenggam _handphone_ dalam sakuku erat-erat untuk tidak menunjukkan betapa mustahil harapanku itu di depan pria yang ceria ini.

"Oh, baik. Hati-hatilah!" Kiba mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti atau tidak.

Sepertinya ia juga dihantui rasa putus asa yang sama, namun enggan menunjukkannya sehingga ia langsung berbalik dan kembali dalam kesibukannya menghibur gadis kecil itu dengan leluconnya.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berbalik dan merasakan pandangan orang–orang, aku mendengar suara dalam yang sudah terpatri nama pemiliknya. Lagipula, yang memanggil itu jarang berbicara.

"Aku ikut."

Mataku melirik sosok Sasuke yang beranjak dari pojok tempatnya menyendiri. Ia menyarungkan tangan ke saku celananya dan berjalan ke arahku, namun matanya seolah melihat sesuatu di belakangku.

"Aku tidak akan kabur membawa senter dan bantuannya, Kau tahu," aku membalas. Menyindir. Sungguh, kukira ia tidak akan sedefensif tadi—hingga sekarang peringainya menunjukkan bahwa ia curiga pada semua orang bahkan aku.

"Hn."

Itulah jawaban singkat khas Sasuke yang selalu menggantikan kata–kata. Pertama kali mendengarnya aku pun geram, namun untuk sekarang, tidak ada gunannya menghabiskan tenaga untuk berdebat. Debat kami yang terakhir—aku kalah karena tenggorokanku makin kering.

Dalam diam pun, diiringi tatapan orang–orang yang turut terdiam, kami berdua mulai menyusuri sisi lain terowongan. Berharap, bisa memanggil bantuan.

* * *

Kami berdua terpaku.

Di depan reruntuhan yang seolah sama persis. Yang juga menyumbat terowongan ini di sisi lainnya.

Berarti… Kami semua terjebak? Seperti dalam tabung rapat yang rapuh. Apa mungkin selanjutnya kami-lah yang akan ditimpa bebatuan itu?

Tapi sungguh, reruntuhan ini berdiri congkak minta dihajar—walaupun aku tahu dengan tenagaku sendiri ia takkan bisa jatuh.

Cahaya matahari yang tadi sudah kubayangkan kini hanya digantikan cahaya senter yang kupegang.

Kudengar bunyi _klik!_ -Sasuke membuka _handphone_ lipatnya dan mengarahkannya pada reruntuhan. Hendak mencari sinyal.

Sementara aku, yang kemudian meniru gerakannya hanya memandang lesu layar _handphone_ku sendiri yang tidak hilang–hilangnya tulisan _no signal_ itu.

Mata ayah dan ibu yang terpatri dalam memori digital terus tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Membuatku ulu hati ini terasa ditusuk–tusuk.

Aku telah merasakan pandangan tajam Sasuke yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri lemah. _Teme._ Rasanya aku kini mulai terbiasa dengan tatapannya yang penuh curiga. Atau tidak. Mungkin hanya aku yang kini berada terlalu pinggir di jurang histeria sampai menganggapnya selalu curiga padaku. Mungkin mata Sasuke sebenarnya hanya menatap datar dan akulah yang hiperbolis akan semua situasi ini.

Apa salahku sebenarnya? Hingga terjebak di sini? Aku melarikan tanganku ke rambut, hendak mencabut-cabut mereka. Hingga aku botak, aku tidak peduli lagi. Hanya pertahanan terakhir bernama kewarasan yang menahanku untuk tidak lari ke reruntuhan penyumbat terowongan ini dan mulai menggedor–gedornya.

"Itu orang tuamu?"

Awalnya aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa barusan suara Sasuke yang kudengar.

Hampir saja aku ingin menoleh ke sekitar, mencari seorang lain yang mungkin bisa berbicara persis dengan nada datar Sasuke yang kini membuka mulut tanpa diminta.

Namun aku berusaha percaya dan kini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar saja. _Datar_, Namikaze. _Datar. _

"...Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Aku terdengar ketus. _Aku tidak peduli._

Dengus Sasuke mengawali balasan baliknya, yang tidak kusangka. Sasuke—mengekspresikan sesuatu dalam bola matanya yang sekelam malam itu dan biasanya sekeras batu onyx, tak tertembus.

"Kau beruntung," matanya menatap ke dinding yang telah memutuskan harapan kami ini. Seakan menerawang ke masa lalunya sendiri, yang kuharap tidak akan memulai sebuah percakapan yang dipenuhi segala macam jenis kesedihan-anak-orang-kaya.

Kalau manusia ini bisa mengangkat percakapan yang tidak lebih dari dua kata.

…Kugigit lidahku agar tidak menjawab jauh lebih ketus dari sebelumnya.

Beruntung? _Beruntung_, katamu? Ya, kalau saja waktu itu aku bisa bertahan dan bersaksi di pengadilan hingga hidup dengan harta orang tua—sepertimu, _Sasuke_, dan kini aku bisa hidup enak. Aku tidak perlu berperih hati tiap hari untuk berjuang menjadi seperti ayahku.

"...Orang tuaku sudah _meninggal_, _Teme_." Aku terdengar mendesis dalam panggilan baru buat Sasuke itu. _Orang ini pantas disebut Teme. _

Dan tadinya pula, sempat kuharapkan mata Sasuke yang biasanya _expressionless _itu untuk terbelalak, terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa orang tuaku telah meninggal.

Tapi Sasuke, hanya diam saja. Tatapannya pada tembok tak bergeming. Apa ia tiba–tiba tuli?

"Lebih baik orang tua meninggal daripada mereka menyiksa setiap hari," jawabnya.

Aku hampir saja mengangkat senter ini untuk menjitak dahinya sampai memar. _TEME_.

_Lebih baik? LEBIH BAIK!_

Ha! Lebih baik. Lebih baik aku hidup menggelandang—karena oknum tak dikenal yang meninggalkanku dengan orang tua yang meninggal dan harta warisan mereka yang tidak jelas diberikan ke siapa? Dan kini, aku kehilangan kesempatanku satu-satunya agar bisa menjadi dokter seperti ayah—? Lebih baikkah ini semua daripada aku hidup bahagia dengan orang tuaku?

Namun aksiku tertahan. Tatapan Sasuke yang tadinya tidak bergeming, dan mengosong terhadap dinding yang menghalangi kami agar segera berpisah satu sama lain saja—kini tatapan melemah dan hampir seperti terluka.

Pertama kali, sejak bertahun-tahun aku terbiasa dengan pantulan mataku yang putus asa kembali di depan kaca, aku melihat tatapan orang selainku—yang sama-sama terluka. Baru pertama kali aku melihat tatapan orang seterluka ini.

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Rasanya aneh untuk menyaksikan momen Sasuke yang begitu dingin kini meleleh.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?"

Tadinya, aku ingin Sasuke yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. Namun kini situasi berbalik.

Walaupun hanya setitik harapan aku akan mendapat jawaban.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, walaupun sekali lagi tak kusangka dengan suara pelan ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Persetan dengan mereka. Bagi mereka aku hanyalah boneka yang mudah digerakkan."

Penjelasan itu sederhana, namun dalam. Otakku sudah membuat bayangan tersendiri tentang seberapa parah penderitaan Sasuke hingga terbentuk dinding es itu di sekitarnya, seperti pertama kali ia menjawab tentang namanya sudi menyebutkan nama belakang.

Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Sama seperti ia tidak bertanya padaku lebih jauh tentang bagaimana orang tuaku meninggal. Kami menghargai privasi satu sama lain. Entah kenapa hal ini terasa ganjil untuk terjadi di antara kami, yang kusangka hanya dipertemukan untuk berdebat saja.

Kusadari pemikiranku yang tadi terlalu muluk, untuk menuduh orang ini tak tahu apa-apa tentang rasa sakit.

Aku bahkan kini merasa kami seperti teman lama. Seperti kami begitu mengetahui tentang satu sama lain tanpa perlu banyak berkata.

Tanpa perlu banyak berkata. _Kata_.

Beberapa detik setelah aku mengamati reruntuhan ini untuk terakhir kalinya, _untuk sekarang_, aku pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat orang-orang lain menunggu. Walaupun membayangkan seberapa menyedihkan ekspresi mereka bila tahu kini kita terjebak dalam sebuah tabung terowongan yang tersumbat dan energi menipis untuk menjebolnya (bila mungkin), tapi aku harus kembali.

Sasuke pun mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berdua kembali dalam diam.

* * *

"Naruto! Bagaimana?"

Kiba hampir meloncat ketika kami sampai. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan belakangku entah ingin kembali duduk di mana, mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri. Memang sih, rute lurus tak bercabang yang kami tempuh tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

"...Tidak begitu baik kelihatannya." Entah apa yang membuatku tidak mengatakan faktanya secara langsung kepada orang ini.

"Oh…" Wajah Kiba yang sempat begitu senang melihatku kembali kini jadi muram kembali. Ia berbalik, dan menatap orang-orang yang berbalut luka dan perban—mereka semua terlihat usang dalam keremangan.

Aku menarik nafas dan menyiapkan kata-kataku.

Tidak boleh ada lagi disembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya dari orang-orang ini, atau mereka akan jauh lebih terluka lagi jika kuberikan harapan palsu.

"Dengar, Semuanya! Kelihatannya terowongan telah terhalang oleh reruntuhan terowongan dari sisi lain juga. Tidak ada sinyal! Kita kini harus bekerja sama, menunggu sampai tim penyelamat akan datang! Tolong kumpulkan segala makanan, minuman dan obat yang kalian punya! Kuharap jangan ada yang mencoba bertindak sendirian! Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama!"

_Oke_. Itu kedengaran cukup heroik. Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kata-kata itu.

Aku harap orang - orang ini bisa percaya. _Paling tidak._

"Hei!"

_Nah_.

"Sejak kapan kini kau jadi pemimpin kami?"

Seorang remaja SMA, berwajah pucat karena fakta tadi mungkin, berteriak bertanya padaku. Ia sendirian, tidak ada temannya.

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab, datang suara lain.

"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Dia tahu tentang medis! Dia bisa membantu kita agar selamat dari sini!" rupanya Kiba. Ia berteriak balik, suaranya bergema di langit-langit terowongan.

"Dan apa kau merencanakan untuk menelantarkan saja yang terluka?" Kiba kembali melanjutkan, kini makin berapi-api. Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku ke bahunya agar ia tenang sedikit dan tidak teriak menghabiskan energinya sendiri. Walaupun bibirku masih terkatup rapat, aku bingung untuk mengatakan apa. Perkataan Kiba tidak sepenuhnya benar—aku yakin kemungkinan kita semua selamat dari sini sangat kecil.

Wajah remaja SMA itu bersemu malu dan ia mendengus, segera berbalik.

"_The hell_ aku akan menelantarkan mereka." Ia bergumam.

Aku hampir menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika itu diikuti oleh senyum tipis orang lain yang kemudian mulai menggeliat dalam duduk mereka, meraih persediaan mereka semua untuk diserahkan.

_Aku harap, ini tak sia-sia_.

* * *

Aku sudah melupakan hitunganku akan waktu sebagai panutan, ketika suara riuh Kiba memanggilku dari alam tidur.

Batu yang jadi sandaranku terasa keras di punggung. Aku dan berusaha berdiri kembali dengan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk berlari, pada kerumunan kecil di seberang rel yang kosong. Aku hampir terjerembab akibat tersandung besi rel, namun aku terus berlari.

Orang-orang langsung menyingkir memberi jalan. Aku berlutut di samping sesosok yang awalnya aku lupa—namun segera kuingat bahwa orang ini adalah si ayah dari gadis kecil yang Kiba telah sering ajak bermain.

'Ayah' ini waktu itu kutemukan terjepit antara dinding dan kursi yang lepas, dan gadis kecilnya terkapar memeluk sebuah boneka _teddy bear_, terantuk sebuah tas yang jatuh dari bagasi atas.

Si 'ayah' menderita luka di kepala dan beberapa patah tulang, dan luka lain yang belum bisa kuketahui. Kami semua menarik nafas tajam, serentak ketika aku menghadapkan wajah si 'ayah' padaku dan mereka.

Matanya sudah kosong. Dari mulutnya keluar busa.

_SIAL!_

Aku sudah tidak memikirkan apapun kemungkinan dari kondisi mengkhawatirkan orang ini. Yang pertama kali harus kulakukan—_CPR_!

Setelah kudekatkan telingaku pada dadanya, harapan telah jauh, jauh menipis ketika aku tidak mendengar detak jantung.

Langsung kudangakkan wajahnya dan memberikan nafas buatan langsung dan langsung kupijat dadanya.

_Bernafaslah! _

_Satu—dua—tiga—_

_Empat— lima— enam— tujuh—_

Hitungan itupun segera hilang dari sementara tanganku terus melakukan CPR tanpa henti.

Tangisan si gadis kecil pun mulai pecah, ia memanggil-manggil ayahnya dan ia memberontak ingin lepas dari pegangan Kiba.

Aku terus menekan dadanya tanpa perasaan apa-apa. Sampai kurasakan mataku panas dan tetes-tetes air jatuh dari mataku, membasahi baju si 'ayah' yang jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak.

_Ironis._

Kini aku adalah dokter yang dulu kulihat menangani ayahku sendiri. Dan gadis kecil yang meraung di belakangku adalah aku di masa lalu, yang meraung–raung ingin lepas dari cengkraman ibu. Pria yang sudah—hilang nyawanya ini adalah ayahku.

Kurasakan tangan seseorang mendarat di bahuku. Hampir lembut. Ia berusaha menghentikanku yang terus saja menekan dada si 'ayah' yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan harapan sia-sia bahwa ia akan bernafas lagi, membelai rambut gadis kecilnya lagi, _menemani putrinya untuk bertahan bersama kami!_

Si gadis kecil meraungkan panggilan pada ayahnya yang kini sudah tiada. Kiba yang sudah tidak tega menahannya terus pun melepaskannya untuk segera tertatih menyeret bonekanya menuju ayahnya yang memberikan boneka itu.

Kuhentikan usaha CPR yang tidak berguna lagi dan kuusap wajahku yang basah. Kutatap gadis kecil itu yang air matanya kini menghujani mata ayahnya yang terbuka kosong. Sudah tiada.

Hanya segelintir doa yang kugumamkan ketika aku mengusap wajahku lagi, hendak menghentikan tangisku. Sementara gadis kecil itu tidak lagi meraung; hanya terus terisak dan tangan kecilnya melingkari leher ayahnya.

* * *

Aku mulai melihat mimpi–mimpi setiap kali aku menutup mataku, ingin beristirahat.

Sebagian besar mimpi-mimpi itu adalah tentang hal buruk yang merupakan hasil pemikiranku yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin paranoid. Aku bermimpi tentang air yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku—_kami_—akan mati karena kerongkongan yang tercekik, kering. Aku bermimpi tentang mata-mata orang yang telah meninggal dan hanya bisa kubiarkan dalam kereta; tanpa bisa mengkremasikan mereka sebagaimana layaknya. Ketika aku bangun dan berkeringat dingin, air yang diberikan Sasuke akan terasa seperti udara yang lewat mengejek keringnya kerongkonganku dan aku mulai berpikir muluk—apakah jika sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk makan, aku harus memakan mayat-mayat itu agar bisa bertahan?

_Kami_, ini mulai menjijikkan.

Beberapa cerita dalam kelas yang telah kudengar telah memberitahukan tentang bagaimana banyak orang yang sudah terjebak dan putus asa untuk terus bertahan, akan mulai melakukan hal-hal gila. Mengambil senjata dan mulai membunuh, untuk makan. Aku ingat pada saat kelas itu aku hanya berjengit dan menggumam keyakinanku bahwa ku takkan tega membunuh orang untuk dimakan!

Kanibalisme bukan hal yang mustahil. Di situasi seperti ini.

Mataku tidak pernah berkedip memandang cucuran air jatahku yang dituang ke sebuah gelas plastik. Aku akan memandanginya, lama, lama sekali hingga memutuskan untuk meminumnya atau memberikannya saja bagi Konohamaru atau gadis kecil yang kini sendirian itu.

Atau kepada Sasuke. Aku menolak memikirkan darimana Sasuke memberikan air kepadaku setiap aku bangun dari mimpi buruk—aku hanya menerima dan memberi sesuai keinginanku. _Oh. _Betapa lemah mental. Aku bodoh berpikir menjadi seorang dokter sebagaimanapun aku terus dan terus merawat orang–orang ini, namun terjebak dalam alam pikiranku sendiri yang paranoid ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang mencegahku untuk berteriak dan mengurung diriku saja; takut antara dibunuh dan diriku akan meliar dan mulai membunuh, hal itu adalah semangat orang-orang ini.

Aku malu terhadap senyum orang-orang yang terus hidup dan bertahan dengan harapan bahwa tim penyelamat akan datang.

Walaupun, tidak semua dari mereka begitu bersahabat.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan yang masih terus bersikap defensif sampai sekarang.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Dan sampai kapan aku akan terus tidak bisa.

Ketika yang tersisa kini hanyalah sebotol teh manis dan sedikit air mineral, beberapa jam setelah sisa bento terakhir habis kami makan, terjadi sebuah kericuhan.

"Hei! HEI! KEMBALI KAU! Orang itu mengambil air minum yang tersisa!"

Jeritan seorang wanita yang tangannya terbebat memecahkan kesunyian. Semua orang menoleh. Kulihat kedua remaja SMA yang selalu menggerombol itu langsung bangkit dan mengejar seorang pemuda kumal yang memeluk botol teh yang tersisa dan berlari. Berlari ke arah reruntuhan yang menjadi tembok, entah ia pikir bisa menembusnya dengan persediaan terakhir itu atau bersembunyi dalam celah kecilnya.

Kiba pun sudah langsung bangkit dari sisi gadis kecil asuhannya dan mengejar si pencuri. Melihat matanya yang sudah berkilat-kilat marah karena ketenangan kami semua kembali diracaukan, aku ikut berdiri.

Si pencuri terpeleset dalam rutenya, dan botol yang ia peluk jatuh. Berguling di lantai dan tutupnya terbuka.

Air terakhir itu lepas. Terbuka dari tempatnya dan kini menggenang di tanah, sebelum dengan cepat diserap bumi. Sekelebat rasa geram menyelinap dalam dadaku yang terus saja berdenyut.

"AIRNYA!" orang-orang terpekik dan berteriak-termasuk Kiba. Ia pun langsung menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan jadi tinju…

Yang tidak tahu mengapa, tanganku terulur sendiri untuk menghentikkannya. Tatapan heran setengah mati Kiba langsung ditembakkan padaku namun aku berusaha menghiraukannya.

Aku maju, menuju si pencuri yang kini menggigil dan terkapar di tanah. Matanya terbelalak dan pupilnya kecil berputar ke mana-mana seperti hendak mencari jalan kabur dari aku dan si remaja SMA yang berwajah geram.

Tatapanku—aku berusaha membuatnya seperti tatapan yang dingin karena pertama; aku harus mengetahui apa alasannya untuk mencuri dan kini—membuat persediaan air teh yang justru sangat berharga itu terbuang sia-sia. Air teh mampu membuat kita bertahan maksimal dua hari lagi!

Mataku bertemu dengannya. Dan ia terus saja membelalak. Bibirnya terbuka dan terkatup hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun selalu gagal.

Tarikan nafas orang-orang yang lemah, namun semakin memberat oleh amarah sepertinya membuka pertahanan terakhirnya.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

Ia menjerit dengan suara yang serak. Mungkin selama ini ia telah tenggelam dalam paranoianya sendiri dan berkeringat terlalu banyak- _Naruto_, _diamkanlah hipotesismu sebentar!_

"KITA SEMUA AKAN _MATI! _KAU DENGAR ITU? KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI!" Si pencuri tubuhnya kurus walaupun berbalut kemeja yang tadinya mengkilap. Ia terlihat hampir ringkih sambil meraung dan air mata mulai bercucuran dari matanya yang merah, lebar. "TIDAK AKAN ADA TIM PENYELAMAT YANG DATANG! MEREKA **TIDAK** MENYADARI KITA TERJEBAK DI SINI!"

Ia menunjuk-nunjuk semua orang, seperti menyalahkan kami semua atas tumpahnya air teh terakhir. Bibirnya bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi yang tak bisa kubantah. Padahal seharusnya aku percaya. Bila tidak pada harapan itu aku menaruh percayaku, kemana lagi? Pada Tuhan?

Rasanya sejak aku mulai menghirup udara pengap yang tak pernah berubah dalam terowongan tersumbat ini, aku kehilangan sisa-sisa harapanku pada Tuhan.

Dan kini, sesuatu yang sudah kujaga agar tidak runtuh sejak pertama kali aku mulai menolong semua orang dalam terowongan tersumbat ini mulai bergetar. Hampir retak. Ketika kurasakan pandangan semua orang yang tadinya selalu kuat dengan bisikan mereka yang mencoba semangat-berandai apabila mereka nanti diselamatkan. Kini semua itu meredup dan mereka membuang muka. Kata-kata pencuri ini telah menusuk ulu hati dan membuka semua dinding pertahanan terakhir.

Yang tidak kusangka adalah kemudian, bibir si ringkih kemudian pelan-pelan terulas jadi sebuah senyum. Senyum yang hampa sekaligus mengejekku.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku sekarang, _heh_, _Leader-sama_? Membunuhku? Mengurungku? Menyiksaku karena telah mencuri air untuk pengikutmu yang berharga?"

Tawanya hampir membuatku bergidik, namun aku berusaha agar bahuku tak bergetar.

Sekali lagi sebuah keajaiban terjadi ketika aku baru saja hendak mengambil nafas untuk membalas. Aku ingin menyuruh orang ini untuk menutup mulutnya saja dan aku akan berusaha mengais air yang tersisa. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kau membuat ribut."

Suara Sasuke yang membuat nafasku tertahan bergema dalam terowongan. Kurasakan sikunya dengan santai di atas bahuku. Ketika aku meliriknya tetap berusaha tanpa ekspresi, kulihat matanya berkilat dengan suatu ekspresi yang tak wajar—tak seharusnya ada di mata seorang Teme sepertinya.

"Membuat migrainku makin parah saja."

Ia mendengus. Aku hampir tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Dobe," mata kami bertemu ketika ia menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya dan berbalik kembali.

Kontak kami terputus ketika ia menoleh kembali ke jalannya saja dan melambaikan tangan asal. "Pindahkan saja orang itu untuk sementara."

Kadang aku tidak tahu mengapa seorang Teme mau melakukan hal yang begitu menolong dalam sekali omong pada 'Dobe' menyedihkan yang bahkan tak kuat mental sebagai pemimpin ini. Aku merasa semakin menyedihkan.

Walau aku tidak tahu kenapa kemudian di bibirku tersungging senyum dan aku menggaruk kepalaku, merasa bodoh.

Kiba mendengus dan mendahuluiku, langsung menyeret orang itu untuk diasingkan sementara.

* * *

Entah sudah hari ke-9. Atau ke-10.

Oleh usaha semua orang yang sebisanya menghemat makanan, dan kami menghabiskan hari-hari (aku tidak mengenal waktu lagi) kemarin dengan mengulum permen.

Beberapa bungkus bento yang kandas isinya, tak tersisa akibat dipungut kami sampai bersih berserakan. Tak ada lagi minuman yang tersisa, kedua anak kecil itu kami biarkan menjilat tetes-tetes terakhir air yang kami temukan.

Namun sepertinya mimpi burukku tidak terwujudkan dengan tidak ada yang mencoba menjilati darah mereka sendiri (atau orang lain) untuk melepas dahaga.

Aku sendiri sudah tidak mampu berpikir mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingat lagi tentang hitunganku tentang hari. Apakah otakku ternyata diam-diam menghitung waktu? Aku tidak tahu. _Handphone_-ku dan yang milik semua orang lainnya sudah mati. Aku tidak lagi bisa berbaring, membiarkan diriku tertidur sambil memandangi _wallpaper_ foto ayah dan ibu dan sinar _display_ yang memberi penerangan.

Tanah serasa begitu dingin, keras dan berbatu di punggungku. Aku ingin duduk dan kembali mencari-cari apa di sekitarku ada permen atau butir nasi yang tersisa untuk mengisi perut yang melilit dipadu rusukku yang sakitnya tak pernah habis. Darahku sepertinya sudah terlalu habis untuk terus menetes dan merembes di kemejaku. Lukaku sudah lama kering namun sakitnya tak pernah hilang, dan juga kulitnya tak lagi menutup. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit lagi.

Sasuke sering berbalik dan menggeliat di sebelahku.

Entah mengapa—mungkin antara aku terlalu lelah untuk mendorongnya pergi dan juga aku tidak tega. Sepertinya luka di kepalanya tidak seringan yang kukira. _Ha._ Kenapa kau tidak mengejekku sekarang, Teme? Ingin kukatakan padanya. Aku sudah gagal bahkan untuk memeriksa lukamu dan berusaha menyembuhkannya padahal aku sekolah di jurusan medis. Mau jadi dokter macam apa aku ini? Bisakah jika aku belajar di kuliah nanti-jauh lebih giat tentang medis-aku akan lebih mampu mendeteksi lukamu?

Entah apa lagi yang membuatku masih berpikir akan masa depan.

Padahal pertanyaan utama mengapa kini aku berada dalam ruang pengap yang sudah serasa jadi neraka kedua dalam hidupku—pertanyaan itu masih terus menghantui.

_Akankah aku keluar dari sini?_

* * *

_"Ibuuu~ kenapa Kakek Jiraiya belum juga sembuh? Bukankah dulu ibu pernah berkata bahwa cinta bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit? Nenek Tsunade sudah mencintainya tiap hari, kan? Tapi kenapa Kakek harus terus cuci darah?" _

_"Nenek Tsunade memang selalu mencintai Jiraiya, Naruto! Namun terkadang, ada beberapa penyakit yang tidak cukup disembuhkan oleh cinta! Walaupun Kau pintar, Kau akan sakit juga bila tidak makan yang benar! Dan istirahat yang cukup! Nah, sekarang Kau ke kamarlah, Nak. Daripada bermain terus di luar—" _

_"—Ibuuu! Jawab dulu mengapa Kakek belum juga sembuh! Ayah saja sudah merawatnya. Ayah kan dokter paling hebat sedunia!"_

_Sebuah kecupan ibu yang lembut di dahi. Aku ingat senyuman macam sedihnya yang satu ini. _

_"Ayah hanya. bisa menolong Kakek berdiet dan membantu biayanya cuci darah, Naru. Kau tahu seberapa mahalnya, kan, cuci darah?" _

_"—sampai bulan ini uang sekolahku belum dibayar?" _

_"Hush! Jangan sembarangan Kau berkata seperti itu! Uang sekolahmu nanti pasti Ibu bayar! Nah, sebenarnya Kakek juga sudah mengatakan ingin cangkok ginjal juga, agar tidak perlu terus cuci darah..." _

_"Cangkok... Ginjal? Berarti Kakek akan mengambil ginjal orang lain agar ia punya ginjal baru? Buat apa?" _

_"Heee—sebaiknya kau tanya sajalah pada Ayahmu itu. Ibu susah menjelaskan! Tapi, Naru juga harus bantu doa juga agar ada orang baik yang mau memberikan ginjalnya untuk Kakek!" _

_"Berarti nanti orang itu bakal mati dong Bu, karena tak punya ginjal!" _

_"...bukannya sudah pernah kujelaskan bahwa setiap orang punya _dua _ginjal? Naruto?"_

_"Hee...!"_

_

* * *

_

Beberapa kali aku mengunjungi kakek Jiraiya adalah hari-hari terakhir sebelum ia meninggal. Terlalu lama menunggu adanya donor.

Dan setelah itu, aku mengetahui ayah telah terlilit hutang dan segera jatuh sakit. Praktiknya tutup. Dan ia pun meninggal.

Nenek Tsunade dan Ibu dan aku; yang setelah itu pindah ke apartemen kecil, didatangi sekelompok orang berbaju hitam yang mengaku hendak menagih hutang. Hutang yang berjumlah berkali-kali lipat dan membuat ibu nyaris tercekik berhubung kenyataan kini ia hanya bekerja serabutan; dan Nenek sudah pensiun untuk kembali membuka praktik bidannya.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian berdarah yang terjadi selanjutnya—hanya akan membuatku bermimpi jauh lebih buruk lagi setiap kali aku menutup mata.

Pemandangan langit-langit terowongan yang disusun dari bata membuatku kadang takut bahwa mereka akan jatuh, menimpaku. Akupun sering hanya menutup mata dan tanpa aku sendiri kehendaki-akan jatuh dalam dunia mimpi yang samar.

Kini, di tengah-tengah mendengarkan nafasku sendiri dan kadang nafas Sasuke yang makin berat tak jauh dariku, hanya satu hal yang terpikir. Apa ini adalah berkat juga karena katanya orang yang akan mati, akan melihat banyak _flashback_ hidupnya.

_Donor._

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" Kudengar ia menggeliat namun tak berusaha untuk duduk lagi. Aku sendiri kini berusaha menggunakan tanganku yang masih bersih dari darah kering untuk merogoh ke saku, mengambil dompet.

"Kau punya pulpen?"

Aku terlalu malas dan tidak banyak waktu harusnya kuhabiskan untuk mencari pulpen.

Sasuke terlihat seperti pebisnis sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Seharusnya ia punya.

Kulihat dengan pandanganku yang makin sulit difokuskan, ia merogoh sesuatu di bajunya dan mengulurkan tangan yang memegang sebuah pulpen.

Kuterima. Setelah tadi kuraba dalam dompetku, telah kutemukan kartu yang kucari.

Untung permukaan kartu itu putih dan tulisannya tidak sekecil yang kukhawatirkan.

「_Kartu Asuransi Penduduk_

_Nama: Naruto Namikaze  
Jenis kelamin: pria_ 」

Ah, untung kartu yang benar. Dalam keremangan, kubalik kartu harapan yang halus permukaannya di jari-jariku yang kasar ini.

「_Keterangan di bawah dapat diisi untuk menyatakan keinginan anda berpartisipasi dalam program donor organ tubuh_

_Lingkari organ yang anda ingin donorkan_ 」

Jari-jariku basah dan sedikit gemetaran karena sudah susah untuk memegang kartunya saja di depan mataku. Pena Sasuke kugoreskan melingkari setiap organ yang kuinginkan agar diambil saja.

Bila aku mati. Setidaknya aku masih bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Dan tidak akan ada lagi 'Kakek Jiraiya' lain yang harus mati karena tidak ada orang yang mendonorkan ginjalnya.

Kucoret pernyataan yang menyatakan aku tidak ingin mendonorkan tubuhku.

《_ tanda tangan_ 》

Tulisanku tidak sebagus biasanya. Aku pun berusaha bernafas agar tanganku lebih tenang. Kuharap orang-orang masih bisa mengenali tanda tanganku.

Na… -ru… -to.

Na...

-Mi...

-Ka...

...Ze.

Kudengar dengusan menyindir dan gelengan kepala minta ampun dalam tawa kecil Kiba yang menggema dalam kesunyian. Dan ia pun sepertinya menggeliat dan merogoh hal yang sama sepertiku.

Aku memegang kartu berharga ini kini ke dadaku. Bersama pulpen Sasuke. Agar nanti bila ada orang yang menemukanku... Mereka tidak akan ketinggalan melihat kartu ini!

...Heh_,_ Naruto. Sepertinya berada terlalu lama di tempat gelap membuatmu _emo_.

"Apa itu?" Teme seperti ngos-ngosan habis berlari marathon. Sama sepertiku. Ia berbisik kepadaku yang sudah tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

Tanyakan pada orang lain saja, 'Suke.

Untung Kiba menjawab kemudian.

"Kupikir bila dengan hal ini, walaupun kita mati. Hidup kita dapat digunakan untuk menolong orang lain."

"...Itu akan... Memberi kita... Alasan telah hidup." Dalam suara serak Kiba kurasakan matanya meredup sementara ia memegang pena juga dan mulai menggoreskannya di kartu.

Pikiranku mulai beku, dan aku tetap saja terlalu lemah untuk berpikir lebih jauh oleh gemerisik orang-orang yang telah terkapar sama sepertiku, mereka mulai bergerak juga.

Apakah mereka melakukan hal yang sama?

Aku tidak tahu.

Yang aku dengar selanjutnya hanyalah tarikan nafas tajam Sasuke dan gemerisiknya sendiri dalam menulis sesuatu juga. Apakah ia ikut-ikutan aku dalam mendonorkan tubuhnya?

_Teme._ Entah apa yang membuatku berpikir kau akan mati. _Kau juga, Kiba._ Dan kalian semua. Suara gesekan pena mulai menggema lembut ke dinding batu.

Akulah yang akan segera mati.

Suara... Suara antara Kiba—tapi seharusnya itu suara Sasuke—tapi kenapa Sasuke bicara begitu banyak? Itu mengantar kelopak mataku yang mengantuk agar segera mengatup.

Dan aku tahu, mungkin kali ini aku akan mendapat mimpi indah dan tak akan terbangun lagi.

"_You really are something._

Lihat mereka_, _Naruto.

Walaupun mereka di ambang putus asa, mereka masih menumpukan harapan pada seseorang...

Kau telah... memberiku arti hidup..."

"Hei, Naruto..."

"Naruto..."

Penutup _lullaby_ itu adalah derak batu-batu yang berjatuhan. Pecah jadi kerikil. Suara berisik deru mesin yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun lalu kudengar. Dan cahaya.

Dinding batu itu terbuka. Pelan-pelan dan suara isak aneh seseorang yang rasanya kukenal mengantarku pergi.

Akhirnya, cahaya masuk di antara gelapnya terowongan.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
